Keep your friends close
by Dark Caster
Summary: Mion has a accident which brought Keiichi closer, Rena shows her "support".
1. Chapter 1

Keiichi Maebara walked calmly down the road to meet his friends before heading to school. A warm breeze drifted through his brown hair he smiled. He couldn't remember any days like this in the city, a beautiful sunny day, the only noises were the sound of birds and cicadas chirping. Keiichi loved it here in Hinamizawa, in more ways than one.

Rena waved wildly at Keiichi, Keiichi returned the wave which made her smile broadly.

"Good morning Kei- kun. You are early today." Rena said stepping along side the boy.

"Morning Rena, my parents are going out of town so they woke me before they left." Keiichi said bringing his hands up behind his head. "If I'm early how long do you usually wait?"

"I just got here today. I usually wait ten minutes." Rena smiled.

"Good to hear. I might have kept walking if you weren't here."

"What!?! You wouldn't wait for me, you are mean Kei-kun." Rena panicked her face looking like a hurt child. "I'll tell Mi-chan on you. I'll tell."

Keiichi laughed at her antics which only made her blush making her face turn a deeper shade of red than her hair. "Of course I would wait I'm not a complete jerk."

Rena relaxed dis spite Keiichi's bad idea of a joke, he always enjoyed watching her. She always showed her emotions on her sleeve something Keiichi respected her for.

The pair walked down the path chuckling when a pair of arms wrapped around the pair pulling them together, a third head appeared between them. The green hair and green eyes alerted the pair of their culprit, Mion Sonozaki.

"Well isn't this a cute pair. Shame on you Keiichi hitting on poor little Rena." Mion smirked.

"Hey I haven't done anything!" Keiichi defend himself but was ignored as Mion turned to a blushing Rena.

"Good morning Mi-chan. You seem more energetic today than usual."

"Morning Rena. I have a game I want to try today but I will tell you more when we get to school." Mion smiled.

"What is it you can give us a hint." Rena begged only to have the older girl charge ahead.

"This old man isn't going to give much away on a surprise." Mion laughed.

"So you don't know the rules and are trying to make them up as the day passes." Keiichi said making the green haired girl blush.

"I don't know them entirely, but that never stopped us from having fun with games before." Mion gave Keiichi a playful nudge with her elbow. "Plus my english isn't great so I'm bound to get something wrong."

"So it is a foreign game." Rena piped up making Mion pale, earning a giggle from the red head.

"I said too much. I will meet you at school." Mion said charging ahead of the pair.

She heard them shout behind her. Turning her head see looked into the headlights of a van coming towards her, Mion froze mid step. Rena and Keiichi's shouts were drowned out by the screeching of tires.

…..

Mion's body felt heavy like she was wearing clothes made of lead. Low voices echoed in her head, some sounded familiar but she couldn't place them to faces they all sounded depressing. A wet feeling suddenly crept along her fingers with a slight pressure, confusion ran through her mind forcing Mion to try to open her heavy eyelids.

"I think I saw her eye twitch." A small voice said, it was high pitched and girly. Satoko maybe.

"You are trying to pull our legs, Mion has been like this for a week." A deeper voice said. It was male it had to be Keiichi.

'I've been like this for a week. That is just great.' Mion thought struggling to open her eyes again. 'I have rested long enough to be two old men.'

"It moved again!" the voice I believe to be Satoko said happily.

"I saw it too." a soft sweet voice said. "Mion can you hear us?"

'How am I supposed to answer?' Mion thought for a few seconds before trying to squeeze her eyes shut.

"I'll take that as a answer. Nippah." the soft voice said getting a smile from Mion. "You were hit by a van. Keiichi and Rena brought you to the clinic."

"Onee-chan wake up, we need you to wake up." a voice whimpered, Mion frowned at the thought of Shion sitting beside her bed in tears.

"Uggg..... but I.... will have..... so many .... chores to... do." Mion said weakly making everyone in the room jump, her eyes crept open the brightness in the room almost made her close them tight.

"Onee-chan!" Shion draped her arms over her big sister in a hug, her eyes red from crying. "Don't ever worry me like that ever again."

Mion weakly lifted a arm and dropped it on Shion's back. "I didn't plan to worry anyone like this in the first place."

Looking through the room the smiles of her friends greeted her. Rika was at her right her head barely over the edge of the bed, Satoko and Keiichi stood at the foot of the bed, Shion was draped over her but a chair Mion could only guess she was sitting in was nearby. Suddenly it came to her, one of her friends was missing.

"Where is Rena?" Mion asked weakly, Keiichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"She blamed herself for you getting hit and is taking it very hard." He explained. "We tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen. Just saying that if she didn't say something about the game you wouldn't have ran off."

Mion frowned at the thought of one of her best friends depressed. "It was a accident."

"Well when you get out of here you can tell her." Shion said patting her sister lightly on the head. "Now that your up are you hungry?" Mion nodded with a smile.

"I'll go get Irie. He will know what you can eat." Satoko piped up raising a hand.

"I'll go help." Rika said following Satoko out the door.

Keiichi moved to where Rika stood and laid his hand on Mion's. A warm look in his eyes, Shion gave a sly smirk and stood up.

"I will excuse myself, I haven't left your side for a while and I need to pee. I'm so happy you are awake Onee-chan." Shion smiled and rushed out the door.

Mion smiled at her sisters exit but hen realized she was alone with Keiichi. A blush appeared on her cheeks getting a a hand to lay on her forehead making her jump slightly from his touch.

"Well your not running a fever. Why did you suddenly go all red." Keiichi said pulling his hand away.

Something within Mion wanted him to keep his hand there. Mion closed her eyes a small smile on her face, its so sweet that he cares so much for her.

"Mion?"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you, I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life after the accident. I was terrified I wouldn't be able to hear you laugh or smile ever again."

"It is ok."

"No it isn't. I thought I saw someone I care for die in front of me." Keiichi clutched her hand tightly a tear was forming in his eye.

"Keiichi. You are not going to be able to get rid of be that easily, and I care for you too." Mion smiled getting a smile in return from Keiichi.

"When you get out of here I will treat you to anything from the Angel Mort." Keiichi said getting a nod from Mion.

"It's a date." Mion said getting Keiichi to blush lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mion flinched as Dr. Irie dabbed a swab on a large cut above her left eye. Shion watched with a smirk on her face as every time the swab touched the cut her older sister cringed.

"I can't clean the wound if you keep moving Mion. We don't want you getting a infection." Irie said with a sigh.

"I know... it is just.. ow... the swab ow... hurts." Mion cringed again.

"You know you are such a girl some days." Shion said with a smirk.

"I am a girl." Mion said getting a chuckle from her sister. "Well one thing about ow... this cut we won't be able to ow... be each other anymore."

"I'm done. The medication might make the cut itch, I have to tend to other patients be good now." Irie said walking towards the door. "Oh and I think you can get up and move around. Just use the crutches."

"Thank you Irie." Mion said bowing her head. The green haired girl slid herself to the edge and looked down at the cast on her left leg, the cast went from her toes just past her knee. "How is this going to work?"

"Here I'll help you some days it is like you are helpless without my help." Shion said lifting her sisters leg and placing it to the tile floor.

"I'm not helpless all the time. When I get out of here I'm going with Keiichi on a.." Mion clapped her hand over her mouth just in time but Shion gave a sly smile.

"You and Keiichi are going where?"

"Not telling."

"If you don't tell me I won't hand you the crutches." Shion picked up the wooden crutches and held them just out of her sisters reach.

"Your evil did you know that? On a date ok happy now?" Mion said getting a nod from her sister who handed her the medical instruments. "When you left us alone together the other day we sort of set it up."

"So how did you ask him?"

"I didn't he sort of promised me anything I wanted at the Angel Mort and I called it a date and he blushed and nodded." Mion said lifting herself up on the crutches, wobbling but stayed standing.

"I'm so happy for you. You finally got to get your man just don't screw it up?" Shion giggled.

"I don't think he sees it as a boy girl date. More of the two friends date." Mion sighed.

"Yes but you might be able to add to it, make it more than the two friends thing." Shion smiled walking beside Mion as they entered the hallway. "You need to get healthy and let love blossom."

"You are sappy Shion." Mion laughed getting a pout from her sister.

"Has he stopped in to see you since?" Shion asked prodding her sister's arm with a finger.

"He stopped in yesterday and the day before. Hey what made you so interested in my love life?" Mion shouted getting a chuckle from Shion.

"I guess I just want the best for my Onee-chan." Shion smirked slyly.

…....

Keiichi looked at Mion's empty desk for the hundredth time today, his mind wandered through the lesson he had only heard half of what the teacher had said. A hand clutched his shoulder bringing him out of his daydream, he looked up into the sad eyes of the once cheerful Rena.

"Class is over Kei-kun. Are you free for a bit?" Rena asked in a happy voice.

"Yea I'm free what do you need?" Keiichi said grabbing his bag.

"I wanted you to come help me with a treasure." Rena said turning towards the door.

"Alright, since Mion is gone the club activities have been put on hold." Keiichi said suddenly realizing what he said waiting on pins and needles for Rena's response.

"It is ok." She said coldly leaving the stunned boy alone in the room.

Keiichi rushed out of the room to catch up to the red headed girl, he met up with her just outside. Rena was walking away slowly when he caught her.

"I'm sorry Rena. I know you blame yourself but nobody else blames you. It was a accident Mion said that herself." Keiichi explained Rena stopped dead in her tracks.

"I watched my best friend I made run ahead and was hurt. How is that not Rena's fault." Rena yelled tears beginning to form in the corners of her big blue eyes.

Her knees began to wobble almost on instinct Keiichi moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her attempting to catch her as she dropped on her knees to the ground. Sobs made her back heave up and down as Keiichi struggled to comfort his friend. Rena's sobs slowed and began to become whimpers as she leaned against Keiichi's chest.

"That make you feel better to get it all out?" Keiichi asked getting a small muffled yes from the girl in his arms. " Alright. Now lets go get you your treasure."

Rena looked up at weakly smiled, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Keiichi stood and put his hand out to help Rena up she took it with a blush. The pair began to walk again this time the air around them felt more relaxed, Rena moved closer to Keiichi and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, Keiichi looked at her confused for a second but let it stay not wanting to hurt her in the fragile state she was in.

"Thank you Kei-kun. You helped Rena out a lot today."

"It is no problem. I would do anything for a friend." Keiichi smiled. "So what was the treasure that you wanted my help with?"

"Huh? At this moment Rena don't care for the treasure right now."

Keiichi looked even more confused looking at the relaxed look on his friends face. The pair walked for what seemed like hours until they came to the crossroads where they meet every morning, Rena waved goodbye in a joyful manner Keiichi couldn't help but think he did something good for her but something else was itching the back of his mind something that wasn't going to be good.

….

Three days passed since Keiichi's and Rena's discussion and strange walk home. Rena had returned nearly back to her normal self, to Satoko's and Rika's delight. The class was a hive of activity kids talking about a new television show or game it all quieted when they heard a noise in the hallway.

Thump... pause... thump... pause... thump...

The noise grew louder stopping right in front of the door, All the children waited to see what came through, nothing came through. A loud knock came from the door getting scared noises from the children.

"Hey can some one get this my hands are kinda busy right now." A muffled voice came from from the other side, everyone relaxed knowing who was on the other side.

Keiichi stood up and opened the door for a tired looking Mion standing with a crutch in her left hand and her school books in her right. A smile spread on everyones lips seeing their friend return, Keiichi took her books for her as she made her way into the room.

"You can't keep this old man down for long." Mion smiled wildly getting everyone to rush over to her, Rena stood back her smile that beamed so brightly earlier faded at the sight of the green haired girl. "Who wants to sign the cast." Mion shouted getting cheers from the class.

Keiichi smiled warmly at the green haired girl as she held out her leg to have the kids sign the cast, he walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. Mion turned to see his warm smile.

"I guess after school we can go to the Angel Mort my treat. I promised you and I always keep my word." Keiichi said getting Mion to blush.

"Yup as long as you help me there." Mion laughed as the teacher opened the door.

"Alright, everyone get to your seats. Welcome back Mion the class just wasn't the same without you."

"Glad to be back sensei." Mion smiled sitting down at her desk, glancing to her left she saw Keiichi look at her before quickly bringing his eyes forward.

….

The teacher closed her books and looked out to the anxious faces before her. "Today is complete and have fun.". Cheers erupted from the class as the kids grabbed their things and headed out the door. Rika and Satoko went right to Mion's desk, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I think I can do one of the inside games for the club activities." Mion smiled getting the two girls to hop up and down. "What one are we... wait a second where is Rena?" Mion asked looking around the room.

"She was here this morning. Now that you mention it she wasn't at lunch either." Satoko thought for a few minutes. "Why didn't you notice she was gone all day Keiichi."

"I thought she went to the bathroom and never thought anything of it." Keiichi said holding his hands in front of himself in defense. "Although that is strange for Rena to disappear."

"Maybe my return was a little too soon for her. She never came to see me at the clinic." Mion lowered her head, a hand grabbed her shoulder lightly making her look to its owner, Keiichi.

"It was her choice. I know she feels bad about what happened and maybe it will take time." Keiichi smiled.

Rika's eyes lit up for a second before gasping, drawing everyones attention. "Watanagashi is at the end of the week. Mii."

Mion groaned getting confused looks from her friends. "I won't have the cast off in time. We won't be able to do the clubs activities this year."

"It is ok Mi-chan. We can just put you at a handicap." Satoko smirked evilly.

"Wait a minute. What is Watanagashi?" Keiichi asked earning confused looks.

"Oh right it is your first time. It is a cotton drifting festival for our local god Oyashiro-sama." Rika smiled. "It is so much fun."

"It does sound interesting. If you need me to help come get me anytime." Keiichi smiled patting Rika on the head getting a 'Nippah.' out of her.

Rika and Satoko turned on their heels and rushed out the door leaving Mion and Keiichi alone.

"So you able to the Angel Mort." Keiichi looked at Mion who smiled.

"With you paying anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Keiichi helped Mion into the bench seat of one of the Angel Mort's tables her leg stretched along its length. Keiichi smiled as he sat across from Mion who was looking at the menu, he blushed deeply when she looked over the top of it.

"Something on your mind Keiichi?" Mion asked lowering the menu.

"Well this is one of the few times we have been alone together since I moved." Keiichi sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It is nice."

"Now that I think about it, the only other time was in the clinic. Ya it is nice not to have to be the leader of the gang every now and then. I feel relaxed when I'm with you Keiichi." Mion said leaning back in the booth.

"Ya we should do this more often, just the two of us."

"I would like that." Mion said smiling warmly at Keiichi.

"Are you ready to Order." Shion stood at the end of the table a sly smile spread across her lips.

"Oh god your working today." Mion groaned covering her eyes with her hand, a deep blush spread like wild fire across her cheeks.

Shion chuckled at her sister. "I won't ruin your date. Just need your orders."

"I will have a soda, what will you have Mion?" Keiichi said passing Shion the menu.

Mion groaned passing the menu to her sister. "I'll have a small strawberry parfait."

Shion nodded and left the pair, Mion placed her head on the table earning a chuckle from Keiichi.

"I guess we aren't too far from our friends after all." Keiichi said getting Mion to peek up from her spot.

"Why aren't you embarrassed by this as much as I am." Mion looked at Keiichi's face to get a deadpanned look.

"You make me walk home in dresses I really don't think anything can embarrass me any more than I already have been, plus I like seeing Shion."

Mion raised a eyebrow at Keiichi. "So what do you like about her?"

"She reminds me of you." Keiichi smiled, Mion's heart fluttered for a second as she looked up at the boy across from her.

Elsewhere in the the store a pair of green eyes peeked around a corner watching the pair giggling. Shion leaned around the corner watching the look in her sisters eyes, a tap on her shoulder made her turn slowly to see another waitress holding out a tray. She pouted taking the tray from the young girl the last thing she wanted to do was ruin her sister's mood, a devilish idea began to crank the gears inside Shion's mind she grinned.

Mion and Keiichi was talking about something funny when Shion reached the table, Mion was laughing not paying attention to her younger sister approach and place the orders down.

"So just out of curiosity who will be paying for this?" Shion asked getting Keiichi to raise his hand.

"It is my treat."

"Excellent..." Shion smiled walking away, Keiichi watched her go for a second confused before looking at Mion grab her treat.

Keiichi watched the green haired girl across from him eat the treat a look of pure bliss on her face, he could help but feel happy. The remaining time at the table was uneventful, Mion and Keiichi just sat peacefully enjoying each others company. Shion arrived and slid the bill to Keiichi and began to help her sister out of the seat as he looked it over.

'Soda … parfait... P.S. Ask Mion to Watanagashi or I will tazer your nuts.'. Keiichi's eyes widened at bill, quickly he glanced to Shion who gave him a evil look and nodded. Beads of seat formed on his brow at the thought of Shion doing harm to him terrified him.

"Something wrong Keiichi?" Mion asked, Shion stood behind her sister shaking her head slowly.

"No .. no just a little more than I thought. Lets go." Keiichi stammered laying down the money on the table with a tip for Shion, he held out a arm to Mion who took it with a blush and headed to the door Shion watched waving goodbye with a evil but satisfied smirk on her face.

….

Mion walked down the road a smile on her face, she had spent a nice day with the boy she had a crush on without anything strange happening. She glanced at Keiichi with a soft smile instantly she knew sensed something, Keiichi looked tense his back was straight and his eyes were darting left and right nervously. Mion sighed and stopped in her tracks Keiichi kept going a few steps before stopping and looking back.

"What did Shion do with the bill?" Mion asked making a few beads of sweat appear on Keiichi's brow.

"What are you talking about nothing was wrong." Keiichi stammered earning a raised eyebrow from the mint haired girl.

"You have been acting strangely since we left the restaurant. Also I believe I know my sister better than anyone. What did she do?" Mion asked leaning on her crutch.

Keiichi scratched the back of his head nervously. "She left a note attached to it..."

"What did it say?" Mion asked calmly.

"Ask you to Watanagashi or get my privates tazered." Keiichi explained.

Mion stood stunned looking forward in a glazed over expression, Keiichi nervously waved a hand in front of her eyes. Mion couldn't believe her sister, she threatened Keiichi but she also did it for Mion's happiness. She was angry at Shion's means but was happy that she cared enough to try.

"I wanted to ask you anyways. It is just Shion kinda scared me. Not to mention If you said no what would happen?" Keiichi began to babble only to be stopped by Mion's raised hand.

"Why would I say no?" Mion asked looking at Keiichi's eyes light up.

"So that means..." Keiichi asked getting a nod from the green haired girl.

"This doesn't mean Shion won't get a talking to though." Mion said with a laugh.

"Yea but if she didn't do what she did I don't think I would have been able to ask." Keiichi said with a chuckle.

"The great Keiichi Maebara nervous to talk to a girl. I would have never pictured it." Mion laughed getting a blush from him. " It is cute. I am glad to have seen it."

Keiichi smiled reaching out a hand to the green haired girl. Mion took it with a smile pulled herself close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Behind the couple twenty yards away a large cartoon character cookie jar dropped to the ground shattering into millions of pieces. The pair never heard the sound as the culprit turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction.

….

Rena slammed her clenched fists onto a rusted hood of a junked out car, the young girl's shoulders heaved as she tried to hold back the emotions she had. She screamed and kicked the headlight of the old vehicle sending a small shower of glass into the air, she looked down to her foot to see small dots of red forming on her socks. She could not feel the warm liquid leaking from the wounds watching the trickle of blood her breathing slowed, her heavy breaths replaced by slower controlled ones.

"Maybe Kei-kun is paying more attention to Mii-chan cause of the injuries. Rena may have a chance to show how much she cares for him." Rena lifted her hands from the hood the sticky blood drying quickly the warm metal. "I will ask Kei-kun to Watanagashi. Then I will tell him how I care...."


	4. Chapter 4

Keiichi stepped outside his house a large smile plastered on his face. After locking up he turned to walk down the path towards the school with a happy whistle.

"Everything seems to be going alright for me." Keiichi thought aloud placing his hands behind his head. "I will be able to spend more time with Mion. Go on a few more trips and maybe even go to the same collage and oh no that is going to far yet." Keiichi chuckled to himself.

"Good Morning Keiichi-kun." Rena waved breaking the young man from his thoughts. " You are early again."

"Morning Rena. I've been up all night figured I could be early for a change." Keiichi smirked at the red head.

Rena's face changed from joyful to worried in a split second as she looked at him. "Is everything ok Keiichi-kun? Something Rena could help with?" She asked walking in stride with him.

"I don't know. What can you tell me about this festival coming up?" Keiichi asked looking up into the slightly cloudy sky.

"Oh it is wonderful. There are all kinds of stalls with the cutest items, and then we see Rika in her cute outfit dance for the ceremony. We then drift cotton downstream washing away our sins for Oyashiro-sama. It is wonderful." Rena smiled broadly getting a smirk from Keiichi.

"Ya it sounds great I can't wait."

"Hey you two." Mion shouted waving as she hobbled up to the pair. "Long time no see Rena. I know we haven't been able to talk and you have been taking things bad. I don't blame you for anything that happened I don't want this to affect our friendship." Mion smiled at the redhead who had a terrified look on her face. "So... can we go back to what we were before?"

Rena made a quick glance at Keiichi before whimpering and grabbing the green haired girl into a hug. "I will take that as a yes." Mion chuckled as Rena pulled herself away from the older girl.

"Rena has been such a fool lately." Rena whimpered wiping some moisture from her eyes.

"We all handle things differently. Lets go or we will be late for school." Keiichi smiled getting a nod from the two girls.

….

The trio arrived at school a little while later. Rena's tears had stopped as she and Mion had talked the whole way to each other girls enjoyment. Keiichi could feel some relief from Mion but Rena still seemed to be a mystery to him. Rena had accepted the apology quickly, even for her personality. Keiichi watched the two girls carefully as they neared the school.

Opening the door to the school Keiichi stopped Mion in her tracks. "Rena can you take Mion's bag into class for her I need to ask her somethings in private."

"Ok, Don't be too long." Rena smiled widely taking the book bag quickly heading away from the pair.

"So what do you want to talk to me about Keiichi." Mion looked at the brown haired boy.

"Rena seemed to accept everything too quick. It just seems strange to me." Keiichi said making Mion shake her head.

"You don't know Rena as well as I do. She cares a lot for her friends, she would never want to be angry or her friends angry at her. It is just the way she is." Mion said calmly, a large crash was heard snapped her attention to the hallway to the class.

Keiichi rushed down the hall Mion followed slowly behind him, a black liquid crept from around the door and into the hall. Keiichi peeked around the open doorway to see Rena standing back to to him just inside the room, the classroom was filled with shocked children covering their mouths and eyes wide. Keiichi looked past the girl in front of him to see a makeshift catapult in the basket was a black liquid.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god I am so sorry Rena that was meant for Keiichi oh my god so sorry." Satoko stammered holding up a towel to the redhead.

Rena stood rigid both hers and Mion's book bags in her hands. The ink blob dripped to the wooden floor adding to the puddle, Rena dropped the bags and spun on her heels that is when Keiichi saw her face covered in ink a hurt look in her big blue eyes. She stomped out of the room small droplets of ink marking her path. Rena stomped past Mion in the hall who reached out a hand to comfort her friend but was passed by without a glance.

"Satoko you went too far with your traps this time." Keiichi said turning to the blond girl.

Satoko clutched the towel tightly tears were starting to leak from the corners of her eyes. "It wasn't meant for her it would have hit Keiichi in the chest...." she whimpered.

"It is ok Satoko. I'm sure Rena will forgive you let her blow off some steam." Mion said finally making it to the doorway. "I hope."

Rika watched the scene carefully as Mion hobbled over to the now crying Satoko. She had seen similar scenes but this was too different to not take notice. Keiichi was mopping up the floor with a guilty look on his face, Rika knew she couldn't do anything for Satoko with Mion there so she joined the older boy.

She knelt down with a towel and assisted Keiichi.

"You are looking guilty Keiichi-san. Mii." Rika said making Keiichi looked up from the puddle to the purple haired girl.

"I told Rena to take Mion's bag ahead of us. If I would have done it Satoko's plan would have worked and we wouldn't be in this mess. Well we would still be cleaning it up just off of me instead."

"I've learned that we can't change what was meant to happen. That is what fate is. Mii." Rika chimed.

"That is a negative look at it, you can always change fate." Keiichi said earning a confused look from the small girl.

Mion hobbled over to the pair, a red eyed Satoko behind her. Leaning heavily on the crutch she looked down to the pair. " So what do we do now?"

"We can only wait, we will go to Rena's house after school and apologize." Keiichi said standing up.

"How will we know she won't be back?" Mion asked.

"I have a feeling..." Keiichi said sternly.

….

Rena walked down the path to her secret spot, the old van was covered in shadows of the tall mountains of trash surrounding it. Metal sheeting creaked as the young woman stepped on it, she and the trash had something in common both were left by the ones they cared for. Inside her cried a voice to forgive and forget, but a second voice would have nothing of it.

Rena hopped through the open window of the van and knelt down before a small round mirror. She looked at her ink stained hair sorrowfully, grabbing a small animal patterned towel she wiped her face clean of the dark ink. Streaks of darkness painted her pale face.

Rena looked shocked at the dark visage in the mirror and shivered. Franticly she opened a drawer of a small cabinet, she reached around and pulled out a small cardboard box. Opening the box she slid out rows of medication, one pill was left in the packaging. Taking the pill she sighed loudly.

"I guess I will have to get this refilled at Irie's. Rena hates these but they told me it would help." Rena sighed again standing before crawling out the window again.

She looked upward to the pale blue sky that seemed to darken with the threat of rain clouds. "Fitting for the way Rena feels." she chuckled as she started to head for the road.

….

Satoko and Rika charged down the path towards their friends house, Keiichi and Mion slowly walked behind the two energetic girls. All of them wanted to comfort their friend some more than others.

"You know this is my first time going to Renas house." Keiichi chuckled watching the girls ahead of him. "I'm sure it is stuffed with all the treasures she finds."

"Well one room has a lot of her prizes but it is a nice place." Mion said smiling.

The young girls rushed up to a simple wooden doorway and knocked lightly. Rika stood as regally as she could as Satoko stepped behind her as they waited for a response. A tall man answered the door he held a cloth in his hands which made Satoko cower some more.

"May I help you?" He asked squating down to their level.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Ryuuguu." Rika said fidgeting slightly. "We are looking for Rena."

"I'm sorry she isn't here. She usually stays after school with a club." Mr. Ryuuguu said with a smile.

"We know we are the club. Mii." Rika said getting a worried look from her friends father. " We had a malfunction with a joke for someone else and Rena was the target instead. Before we could apologize she walked away, we have been looking for her."

"I see... I am sure she will forgive you when you find her. She is probably at the dump, she just loves picking things out there." Mr. Ryuuguu said patting Rika on the head softly. " When you find can you give her a message also?"

"Yup." Satoko piped up from behind her purple haired shield.

"Tell her to come home as soon as she can I have something I want to talk to her about. It is very important ok." He smiled getting nods from the too girls. "Be careful at the dump also."

"We will and thank you for your help." Rika said bowing slightly.

Mr. Ryuuguu waved to them as the two girls ran back to the older pair. "Rena never came home. Her dad said check the dump, she is usually there." Satoko said a bit of worry on her voice.

"To the dump. Lead the way girls the old geezers will be right behind you." Mion said thrusting her hand forward, Rika and Satoko giggled before running down the path. "Damn didn't know they could run that fast."

"I can carry you if you want." Keiichi smirked looking at Mion blush.

"I'm not a completely crippled I can make it." Mion stammered getting a smirk from the boy.

"Good, I was having second thoughts if I could lift you...Ow." Keiichi said holding his back, Mion stood balanced on one foot her crutch returning from the swing. "Ok, I deserved that one."

The pair laughed making the two younger girls stop a few yards away. "Come on you two or we will have to spread around town that you were being a little too friendly." Satoko shouted back making Keiichi and Mion blush wildly.

"We are coming."

"I will get you for that Satoko!"

The blond girl laughed and rushed away from the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Rena stepped into the Irie Clinic the cool air inside made her shiver slightly as she entered. Her shoes made loud noises as she stepped across the hard tiles. She looked around the waiting room curiously seeing that it was empty.

"Hello? I anyone here?" Rena quietly spoke her voice making a small echo.

The sound of a door closing and hurried steps brought Rena's attention to a nearby hallway. Miyo Takano stepped from around the corner a soft smile on her face. She held a clipboard closely to her as she quickly walked to a nearby counter.

"Hello Rena. Sorry nobody was here to greet you we were a little busy with someone else. What can I do for you?" Takano said putting the clipboard on a shelf.

"I need to have a refill of these." Rena said walking over to the counter placing the crumpled packet down.

Takano picked it up and looked at the packaging. "Ah yes I remember refilling these before. It will be just a second." She said before rushing into a nearby room.

Rena waiting patiently as Takano stepped back into the room a pair of small boxes in her hands. She placed them on the counter and gave a soft smile.

"Sorry we are out of bags. The van that delivers most of our supplies is late...again." Takano gave a small chuckle making Rena smile.

"It is ok. How long will these last me?" Rena asked picking up the boxes.

Takano glanced and Rena's hands, they were lightly bandaged a pink hue was soaked through the cloth.

"About two weeks. Will you be paying now or do you have a plan?" Takano said rummaging with some papers behind the counter.

"My dad should be in later. He has our plans number on it." Rena said looking over the counter slightly.

"Ok, just get him to show up before seven." Takano said as the door opened snapping her attention to the entrance.

Jiou Tomitake entered his camera hung loosely around his neck, he smiled at the two girls at the counter. He waved to them as he stepped forward. "Hello Rena. How are you today?"

"Fine. Have you taken any pretty pictures to make a debut Tomitake-san." Rena asked pulling the medication close to her.

"I always take beautiful pictures here in Hinamizawa. I can't wait until I can get some great pictures of the Watanagashi." Tomitake said lifting his camera with a smile. Rena's face darkened by his last words.

"It is such a beautiful time of year it is a shame about the curse...." Takano said quickly clasping a hand over her mouth, Rena bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I know it is something that isn't talked about much but I just love the occult. The thought that a god from the past could rise up and kill and take people. It is a mystery." Takano said with a chuckle.

Rena trembled with rage her firsts clenched at the words. Her experience had taught her the ones blind to her beliefs would not believe her, she could not force them on anyone either. Her trembling made Tomitake and Takano watch her curiously, Tomitake placed a soft hand on Rena's shoulder.

"I'm sure this year will be fine. Nothing will happen and we can just enjoy the festival. Oh by the way I will be picking you up right Takano." Tomitake said turning to the nurse who nodded.

Rena brushed Tomitake's hand off her shoulder and quickly excused herself. Rena rushed out the door leaving the couple standing confused looking at the door. Tomitake looked to the blond nurse behind the counter. "Was it something we said?"

Rena ran around the corner of the building out of sight of the entry way. Her fist slammed against the warm concrete, the small girl's body shook as she held back from shouting. Blood tricked from her knuckles which added to the blood on the bandages around her hands, she withdrew her hand slowly from the wall inspecting the damage done.

The disturbed girl relaxed leaning her shoulder against the wall she just punched. "Oyashiro-sama will get them for their blasphemy. He will strike vengeance upon the ones who don't take him seriously." She mumbled as she slid down into the dry dirt. "Oyashiro-sama will take them away...."

….

Rika stepped to the edge of the ridge overlooking the junkyard built over the old dam construction site. She placed a hand over her eyes to shield it from the slowly setting afternoon sun. Looking across the twisted metal and other debris the small girl let out a depressed sigh.

"Can't see her Rika?" Satoko asked climbing up to where her friend stood.

"Nope, nippah." Rika replied sitting down on the edge her feet dangling over.

"HEY RENA YOU IN THERE!!!!" Satoko shouted making the small purple haired girl beside her jump, the blond girl placed a hand to her ear listening for a response. Only the sound of the cicadas answered.

"I guess she isn't here. Maybe we missed her on the way." Satoko looked to her friend.

"There is only two ways here and the other way leads away from Rena's house." Rika said pointing down a dusty road. "If she wasn't here I would think she would be heading home."

"We should ask Keiichi and Mion. They might know more spots around here for Rena to hide." Satoko said getting a smile from Rika. "Speak of those two where are they? They were right behind us."

"Mion can't travel as fast as us, my guess is Keiichi is staying with her." Rika said turning to look down the path they had came from, Satoko looked down the path and laughed heartily.

"I have a plan for the two love birds...." Satoko said looking quickly to the higher ridge and a discarded water basin in the piles below.

….

Keiichi walked slowly beside Mion as she hobbled down the road on her crutch. He had stolen glances at her as they walked, he was slowly realizing that he was memorizing her looks. Her ponytails movement when she took a step forward even the way she leaned on the crutch was slowly being burned into his mind.

Mion glanced up as he was staring at her. Keiichi's face burst into a bright red blush. "See something you like?" She said with a chuckle. "They are bigger than yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Keiichi stammered getting a smirk from the green haired girl.

Mion stopped and thrust out her chest. "See they are bigger."

Keiichi deadpanned. "I'm not interested in your chest."

"Right. A you have been giving me looks all day cause I have something on my face." Mion gave a smirk.

"Actually you do have a bug in your hair, I was waiting for you to notice." Keiichi said making Mion's face pale.

"Get it out get it out get it out." Mion shouted franticly swatting at her hair. "Did I get it?" She asked her once perfect hair standing on ends.

Keiichi struggled to hold back laughter as the older girl looked at him confused. "What did I get it or no?"

Keiichi clutched his sides and began laughing madly. Mion glared at him from under her messed up bangs making him slowly stop and take a step back.

"You will pay for that one Maebara." Mion said darkly. "A girls hair is precious to her."

"I'm sorry Mion. You have to admit it was funny." Keiichi apologized taking slow steps backwards up the path.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Mion glared at the scared boy. "With the cast not the shoe."

Keiichi spun on his heel and took off up the path to the junkyard ahead. His feet kicked up a trail of dust as Mion smirked evilly hobbling quickly after him. Keiichi made a quick glance backwards to watch as he slowly lost the green haired pursuer, he let out a soft chuckle until his foot landed on something softer than the hard dirt pathway.

A puff of dust erupted from a hole in the middle of the path, dry coughs were heard from the cloud. A soft breeze blew it away to reveal the coughing Keiichi sunk up to his shoulders in the pale dirt. The familiar maniacal cackle of of the local trap master echoed in the air.

"Satoko when I get out of here...." Keiichi coughed.

"Keiichi you won't be able to do anything to me. So your threat is useless." Satoko laughed.

"Where is Mion? Keiichi?" Rika asked poking her head from around the blond trap master.

"She was right behind...me..." Keiichi struggled out of the hole getting one arm out of the trap a crutch stopped the other limb.

"I think we should have a punishment game for little Maebara." Mion said a dark shadow covering most of her features, in her right hand she held three small tubes that Keiichi couldn't make out.

The other two girls giggled as each grabbed one tube and pulled one end, instantly Keiichi knew they were markers. He had to think fast before they set their plan in motion, he thrust out his freed arm and pointed behind Rika and Satoko.

"Hey is that Rena?" He said making the three girls look to where he was pointed.

"I don't see her. All I see is trees and the back of Satoko's head." Mion said looking down to a now empty hole. "Aw bugger. Where did you go Keiichi."

"Behind you Mion." Satoko pointed to the boy trying to tip toe away from the three girls.

"Crap..." Keiichi muttered before the giggles of the overwhelmed his ears.

"Miss Sonozaki!" A male voice shouted from down the path causing all three to stop in their tracks. A dark suited man stood beside a large black car. "You are wanted at the temple."

"Oh?" Mion said glancing down at her watch. "Holy cow. It is late we should have been helping set up for Watanagashi. We will have to find Rena and punish Keiichi later."

The four made their way down the dirt path towards the vehicle, Rika stopped and glanced up the path where they once stood.

"Come on Rika. We don't want to be late." Satoko shouted.

"What about the hole? Someone could get hurt." Rika asked making Keiichi turn towards the purple haired girl.

"Satoko and I will fill it. You go with Mion, we will catch up." Keiichi said getting a groan from Satoko. "You made it you fill it in." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Satoko groaned again as she headed back up the path, Keiichi following shortly behind. The pair grabbed the old basin and began using it as a shovel to replace the dirt.

Unknown to them a blue eye peered through a old discarded piece of piping. Rena watched as the pair started walking back and began to do their chore, she saw that the ones she called friends paid more attention to their little games. She saw the way Mion had been with Keiichi.... her Keiichi.

"Oyashiro-sama will get the ones that hurt the faithful." Rena muttered before turning away from the scene on the path above her treasure trove.


	6. Watanagashi

Keiichi Maebara walked nervously up to the wooden gate of the Sonozaki compound, he had been standing outside the gate amazed at the size of his friend's house. With a nervous lunge his finger hit a buzzer beside the door. He waited for longest three seconds of his life before the crackle of a intercom made him jump.

"Hello Keiichi. Onee will be out in a few seconds." The intercom buzzed with a familiar female voice.

"Um.. ok. How did you know I was the one that hit the buzzer?" Keiichi asked scratching his head.

"Look up and to the left." The voice said with a chuckle, Keiichi followed the directions and saw a small camera looking at him.

The door opened slightly for Keiichi to see Mion walking towards him wearing a shortened light green kimono. She stepped through the doorway and gave Keiichi a shy smile.

"I feel under dressed." Keiichi said with a smile. Looking down at his attire, a white shirt and dress pants.

"You are under dressed." The voice over the intercom piped up, Mion turned to the box.

"Shion will you butt out. You look fine Keiichi, no matter what she says." Mion said turning away from the camera. "Lets go before she tries something." Mion whispered, Keiichi nodded before waving a goodbye to the camera.

Behind the camera Shion smiled triumphantly as she watched her sister walk away from view with her prize.

A few meters down the road Keiichi turned to the girl haired girl. "I sort of figured Shion would make a bigger deal of this." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"She has somethings to talk to my grand mother about. She should be at Watangashi later." Mion smiled weakly.

"Something on your mind?" Keiichi asked getting a negative head shake. "Ok lets go and enjoy ourselves tonight."

….

The couple arrived at the festival sometime later, Keiichi was amazed by the amount of stalls and lights the area held. Small lanterns decorated the stalls turning the night into almost day. The smells of delicious foods drifted in the air. Countless people walked between the stalls causing Keiichi's mouth to open wide.

"I didn't know there was so many people in Hinamizawa." Keiichi said looking to a smiling Mion.

"This is a big festival. People from all around come to pay their respects and enjoy the atmosphere." Mion said lacing a arm around Keiichi's. "Lets go over to that stall over there." She pointed to a large stall.

"Ok..." Keiichi said and Mion pulled him to a stall with a small shooting gallery. "Well I should have expected a game from you."

Mion just chuckled as she lifted a air rifle to aim. She wobbled a bit getting her balance on the crutch and hold int the weapon, three shots rang out and three small prizes fell. She handed the rifle to Keiichi with a wide grin as the stall owner picked up her prizes.

"Bet you didn't expect that." Mion said giving Keiichi a nudge.

"Nope. You are able to hit something even with a handicap. Now I'll show you how it is really done." Keiichi smirked taking aim.

Keiichi's cross hairs scanned the targets in the lineups. Small toys mostly but two targets caught the young man's attention, a elegant dressed doll and giant teddy bear. The two toys stood beside each other which made Keiichi smirk, a quick shot struck the teddy in the head making the toy wobble before it returned to its spot two quick shots knocked the doll over making it lean on the larger bear. The combined weight toppled the bear but the doll leaned on the soft fur keeping it standing, Keiichi groaned as his plan had failed.

Mion smiled and patted Keiichi on the back. "You got the bear. That is bigger than the doll."

"Ya I guess I'll give it to you anyways." Keiichi laughed earning a blush from the green haired girl.

As Mion was about to say something a loud shout cut her off. "Mion! Keiichi!"

Rika and Satoko came rushing up to the pair. Rika wore her shrine maiden outfit and Satoko in her usual attire. "You started games without us?" Satoko protested getting a few chuckles from the older pair.

"Well didn't I say this year the club activities were postponed?" Mion asked placing a hand on the blond girls head.

"I thought you were joking." Satoko said her eyes wide a tear almost forming in her eyes, Rika stayed back watching curiously.

"Just cause the club was postponed doesn't mean we can't have fun without the penalty." Keiichi said getting a glare from Mion and Satoko. "Hey I just want to have fun for the night." Keiichi stuttered as he placed his hands up in defense.

"Keiichi is right...despite the way he said it." Mion said picking up the large teddy bear and handed it to Satoko. "Here Satoko you and Rika can have him."

Satoko marveled at the size of the bear giving it a quick hug. "Really Mion? We can have him?"

Mion nodded getting a a joyful squeal from the young girl. "I had no idea how we would carry him around anyways." Mion laughed. "Lets play some games."

The two girls and Keiichi cheered making Mion smile, the two girls ran off to find a game to play as the older pair followed slowly behind. Mion chuckled as she watched the two girls run between the stalls and Keiichi shouting to be careful, hearing her laugh he turned to her with a confused look plastered on his face.

"What is so funny?" Keiichi asked making Mion laugh harder.

"You just looked like a worried parent just then." Mion laughed making Keiichi pale.

"So that would make you a carefree mom." He said turning back to the two girls near a goldfish scooping stall, Mion's face burst with red as she blushed.

"Hey Mion!" A familiar voice shouted causing the green haired girl to turn around to see herself rushing toward her and waving.

"Shion why are you wearing my clothes." Mion yelled making Keiichi, Rika and Satoko to turn towards the twins.

Two Mion's stood looking at each other one wore a kimono and leaned on a crutch, the other wore jeans a yellow shirt and a holster with a small air soft pistol in it. The Kimonoed Mion looked slightly angry at the doppelganger, the other just chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

"It is a strange story and I will tell you later but … can I talk to you in a little more private place?" Shion asked leaning towards her sister in a a low voice.

"Ok. Guys I have some business I have to take care of with my sister. I will be back in a few ok." Mion said bowing and waving to her friends before being pulled away by her sister.

The pair disappeared from the crowds of the stalls and into a nearby shed. Shion slid the door close carefully watching outside as she did, Mion stepped inside deeper leaning heavily on her crutch.

"So what is the big deal of being me?" Mion asked turning towards her sister.

"It is ok, I'm not being you just posing as you at the meeting for the family to prove that the family is strong or something like that." Shion explained getting a confused look from her sister. "It wasn't my idea it was Grandmother's. Also I wasn't paying much attention due to one guy giving me a creepy look the whole time like he was nervous about something."

"This is crazy. I am as strong as ever, just because of a broken leg I am weak." Mion said her voice going low.

"I know onee, this is only temporary though." Shion said getting a nod from her sister. "Don't let it get to you, at least you will be able to live a little more relaxed life if I am covering for you."

"That is true just it seems like they are weeding me out cause of a scratch." Mion said looking away from her sister.

"Your leg broken in three places is not a scratch." Shion smirked. "I am just a scapegoat for you anyways. Grandmother will probably still tell you of the events."

"I understand." Mion muttered this gave Shion a soft smile but dark thoughts were coursing through the older girl. 'Being replaced cause of accident. Weak because you were injured. Not fit enough to be the head.'.

"Good lets get back to the festival." Shion said opening the door and leaving her sister to slowly follow.

….

Keiichi found himself laying down in the soft grass of the rivers bank looking up at the stars. Rika and Satoko had told him that they had to ready for a ceremony and Mion had not come back yet leaving him alone. The cool grass felt good on his back in contrast to the warm summer night causing Keiichi to close his eyes. He stayed like this for what seemed to be hours suddenly he felt a presence beside him opening a eye slowly he saw a white kimonoed figure standing beside him looking out into the river.

Sitting up quickly made the figure jump. Keiichi looked at the girl beside him and smiled. "Been a while Rena."

"Yes. May Rena sit down?"

"Yea go ahead." Keiichi said patting the grass beside him. "We have been looking for you. Satoko hasn't been the same since the incident the other day."

"Rena knows ... some things happened at home. That is why I have been distant." Rena said looking out across the river. " Something is going to happen this year...." Rena mumbled making the boy turn to her.

"Did you say something Rena?" Keiichi asked.

"It was nothing. It was nothing." Rena said standing. "I have to meet my father, tell Satoko I hold no anger towards her. Goodbye Keiichi-kun." She waved and walked away from the stunned boy.

"I wonder what was with her she seemed out of it. I only caught half of what she mumbled." Keiichi sighed loudly and leaned back into the grass.

"Maebara-san you better get to the temple the ceremony will start soon. You don't want to get cursed now do you?" A soft female voice said making him look up the bank. Takano Miyo stood beside beside a tall bulky man he didn't recognize, Keiichi jumped to his feet and looked at the pair.

"Thank you Takano-chan, But what do you mean cursed?" Keiichi asked starting up the hill.

"Oh so you haven't heard. Tomitake-san can you explain it to him." Takano asked looking to the bulky man.

"Yea I think I can, you know of the dam project a few years ago correct?" Tomitake waited for Keiichi to nod before continuing. "Well since then there has been mysterious murders every year. One person dies another disappears entirely. The first year a man at the damn was murdered and chopped up, they still haven't found his right arm and the man hiding it. The second year a couple that supported the dam fell from a cliff the mans body was found but his wives wasn't. The third was the priest of the furude shrine died of a mysterious illness, his wife committed suicide her body was never found. Last year they found a housewife beaten to death, she was a relative to the couple from two years earlier." Tomitake finished getting a surprised look from Keiichi.

"These events have happened every year on the night of the Watanagashi. That is why it is Oyashiro-sama's curse." Takano said with a smug smile.

"What happened the next year?" Keiichi asked his voice starting to break in panic, Tomitake and Takano look at each other and smiled.

"It is tonight." Takano said with a grin.

Panic followed through Keiichi as he looked at the adults in front of him, Takano smiled smugly as Tomitake had a depressed look on his face. The large man heaved his shoulders in a sigh placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I am sure nothing will happen, especially to someone that loves Hinamizawa like you Maebara-san." Tomitake said watching the young boy relax. "I believe it is just a bunch of coincidences anyways. Go on to the ceremony and have a good time." Tomitake smiled making Keiichi nod.

The pair watched the young boy run up the path to the temple. When he was out of sight the pair looked at each other and nodded disappearing into the night.

**....**

**sorry on slow updates some things have happened and I couldn't post this at a earlier time. : ) Enjoy.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Keiichi laid his head on his desk lazily, looking across the desks he noticed the distant look of his green haired friend. Mion had been very distracted today in contrast to her normally vibrant lifestyle, sighing loudly Keiichi stood and walked over to his friend.

"Mion what's up. You have been staring at the board when nothing is written on it."

"Sorry just some things happened last night. Nothing to worry about." Mion scratched the back of her head letting out a light chuckle. "I guess I have been kinda in a daze since then."

"Maebara-san you have a visitor." The teacher called to Keiichi from the doorway, he nodded and turned back to Mion.

"We can talk later. It might help to get it off your chest." Keiichi said before walking to the door.

Mion sighed and looked at the chalkboard again. "I doubt you would understand Keiichi." She mumbled placing her head in her hands.

Rika watched the events take place curiously, the young girl had seen similar events take place but could feel that this time something was completely different. She had seen Keiichi leave the room hundreds of times and nothing good had come from it so far, but she had not seen Mion react this way and Rena was not in the room. Something was making the young priestess on edge, something not right.

"Something wrong Rika?"

The young girl blinked at the green haired girl she had been staring at for a few minutes spaced out. Scratching her head sheepishly Rika chuckled.

"I guess I was just spaced out for a second, Mii." Rika said getting a small smile from Mion. "You seem to have something on you mind though Mii-chan."

"Yes but it is a little more complicated than a little girl like you would know." Mion said flopping onto her desk.

"I am wiser than you would ever know." Rika said darkly getting Mion to raise a eyebrow.

"You would know a solution to family politics and confused heart of someone that is a few years older than you." Mion asked dryly getting Rika to stop and smirk wildly.

"No clue. Mii."

"That helps a lot ya runt." Mion said smirking and giving the young girl's hair a rustle. "I wonder where Rena is I haven't seen her since the big ink blot incident."

"I sense we are going to be seeing her sometime today." Rika said under her breath.

…**.**

Rena leaned against the wall at the top the stairs listening intently as her father and his new girlfriend. Rena could sense something wrong with the image of the woman that was with her father. It seemed like something was wrong with the whole charade, like a monster wearing a mask. Slowly she stepped down the stairs the conversation grew louder.

"...and we could put a nice table right here." Rina Mamiya's voice seeped through the lower floor sending a small chill down Rena's spine.

"Yes, lets do it. This room always needed to be opened up." Rena's father's voice followed making the young girl slightly depressed.

Quickly passing the room and grabbing her shoes and rushing out the door one sanctuary in mind. Rena rushed to the old scrapyard of the forgotten dam project. Rena had sensed something off about her father's girlfriend weeks ago, until recently she could not do anything to prove her sense.

Rena had looked at their savings a few days ago, large lump sums were withdrawn from their accounts. This put a bitter taste in Rena's mouth as she realized that her father was spending so much on Rina. She was taking money like a leech going for blood, yet Rena confronted her father about this she was ignored.

"Just like cattle.... When their shepherd dies they don't run away, they are still cattle." Rena said walking into the heap.

"What was that Reina?" A female voice spoke causing the young girl to freeze in her spot.

Turning towards the voice Rena saw the skinny frame of her fathers girlfriend. "Nothing that concerns you Rina." Rena said with a fake smile.

"I know you don't like me... but your father loves me and I love him." Rina said smugly.

"LIAR!" Rena shouted causing Rina to step back. "You are after his money, my father was hurt and you are taking advantage of him for his money. Your words are hollow when you say love or care."

Rina began to chuckle making Rena clench her fists.

"You think you know everything. Yes I am after his money but what would a little runt like you be able to about it." Rina said making a swift punch to the younger girl's stomach.

Rena staggered back clutching her stomach in pain, as she staggered her heel caught on a piece of rubbish causing her to fall backward into a pile. She gasped as the sudden attack had stunned her.

"You were abandoned by your mother. You are just the extra baggage from a failed marriage and that makes you think you know everything." Rina said stepping over the young girl. "If I stop you from talking that just makes it easier for me to get your daddies cash." She said smugly cracking her knuckles.

Rena's eyes widened as she looked up to the woman above her panic going through her body. ' I am going to be killed. I don't want to die. I won't be able to play games with my friends, I won't get to tell Keiichi-kun how I feel and have picnics and be with him.' Rena thought clenching her eyes closed the last thoughts running through her mind. 'I must live!'. Blindly reaching she felt a cold metal tube near her, wrapping her fingers around it and giving it a small tug she sensed it was free of clutter.

Rina chuckled as she readied and assault on the small target suddenly the sound of bone cracking was ringing in her ears as she felt a pressure on her shoulder causing her to stagger. A warm trickle of blood oozed from a wound just below her left shoulder, pain coursed through her limb. Looking at the young girl in front of her she held a long piece of pipe and a dark look in her eyes.

"Whoa … what the hell.." Rina said staggering back causing her to stumble . "Why is it so hard to move."

Rena swung her makeshift weapon slamming it down on Rina's leg causing the bone to shatter, making the woman scream in pain.

"This mountain of trash is my castle.... you wouldn't have an advantage here." Rena said grimly.

"Reina-chan this is going to far...I'm sorry. I won't do anything let's make up ok?" Rina said panic running through her voice as she struggled to crawl from her foe. "I know this really nice curry spot we could visit. You like curry don't you. Reina-chan don't make a scary face like that. Forgive me Reina-chan!"

"Shut up shut UP SHUT UP. DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAMEEEE!" Rena screamed bringing the weapon down with a crack, then again and again until the cracks stop sounding and turn more into splash of a puddle.

…**.**

Rena leaned back into a pile of garbage her breaths were heavy and ragged. Blood soaked her once clean white dress, the marks of her onslaught on the one who hurt her. She lifted the pipe once more and poked the body that lay in front of her.

"I ...ki..killed... her.." Rena said a small chuckle coming from her lips. " Now my father is safe from her tricks..."

Getting up and grabbing the corpses ankles the young girl pulled on the dead weight. Dragging her prize to a nearby refrigerator and stuffing it into the vacuum sealed casket.

'I don't feel guilty about this...I had to kill her...' Rena thought as she staggered to her fort. "I had to protect father... there was no other way... there was no other way so we could be happy."

Not far away a pair of blue eyes closed and their head shook negatively as they witnessed the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Rena lightly scratched her neck pondering what she should do with the body of her father's girlfriend on her way back home, the worry of some busy body exploring the junkyard had the young girl on edge . She sighed as she made her way to a awkward conversation with her father. The sound of shouting made her stop it sounded like a man shouting obscenities at another from the direction of her house.

Picking up her pace she turned around the corner to see a rather bulky balding man with a loud Hawaiian shirt holding her father roughly by the collar of his shirt. The bulky man angrily held his fist ready to punch the man in his grasp.

"Where is she? Where is Ritsuko!" The man shouted. "You don't want me to start telling everyone in this little town that you are stealing another man's woman now do you?"

"Rina isn't here she went to meet my daughter to talk..." Rena's father said but his eyes widened as he noticed his daughter just come around the corner, the bulky man followed his gaze to his new target.

The bulky man dropped his prey and turned to Rena only to meet a cold gaze from the young teen. Trying to intimidate the young girl he stood over her menacingly. "So you know where my wife is?"

"She told me you would be coming.... and to show you where to meet her." Rena said coldly trying to drown out the little voice hoping he would buy her bluff.

"Fine... Lead the way." He said gruffly Rena nodded turning away from the men, her father protested but she gave him a phantom smile as she walked away.

The pair walked through the night quickly lit only by the flicker of the bulky man's zippo lighter. Rena led him down dirt trails to the scrapyard castle silently.

"Where the hell are you taking me brat. Why did Ritsuko choose a dump to meet?" He shouted angrily, just then a sharp breeze snuffed out the little flame of his lighter bathing them in darkness. The light sparked back to life as he flicked the flint illuminating a small area when he noticed he was now alone. "What they hell where did you go ya brat!"

A sharp whistle of the air and squishy thunk followed by the clang of the metal lighter dropping to the sheet metal below its owner. The small source of light illuminated the corpse of its owner drop to his knees and slowly drop to the side crimson liquid oozing from a slash of a blade cutting across his collar bone at a angle cleaving through his spinal cord. A look of horror was plastered on his face as the red headed girl lifted her weapon of destruction shading her disturbing look.

"I'm life you want something... you have to grasp it yourself... even if you have to dirty your hands." Rena spoke before heaving the blade down finishing her prey. The cries of the cicada's drowning out the noises of the horrible deed done below.

…**.**

Keiichi looked at a tired looking Rena as she stood at the end of her lane waiting for him. He was pleased to see her again after the absence that seemed like weeks but in all reality was only two days.

Her tired look brightened into a tired forced smile as he approached her.

"Hello Rena. How are you feeling?" Keiichi asked getting a weak wave from the young girl.

"Hello Keiichi-kun. I'm just tired no need to worry yourself." Rena said trying to get into a stride with him.

"You're my friend of course I'll worry." Keiichi said quickly placing a hand on her forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. I guess I will have to take your word for it now." he jokingly said wagging his finger at her not noticing the crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Heeeeey you two!" Mion waved a distance away, hobbling up to the pair she smiled broadly. "Good to see you again Rena how long has it been? A year?"

"Silly Mii-chan Rena's only been gone two days, two days." She blushed getting a giggle from the older girl.

"Well we better hurry or will be late." Mion said spinning on her heel and started rushing down the path on her crutch.

"Mii-chan you better slow down you don't want to..." Rena shouted just as the green haired girl wobbled and tumbled into the ditch. "Fall down..."

Keiichi rushed to the side of his fallen friend jumping into the ditch and reaching out a helpful hand. Mion pulled herself to stand but fell into Keiichi awkwardly, causing her to blush.

"Mii-chan your crutch is broken." Rena said pointing to the wooden medical instrument getting a confused look from the green haired girl.

Lifting the crutch she sighed tossing it to the road frustrated. "Now I can't walk. How will I get to school?"

"Easy. Rena take my bag." Keiichi said passing the bag to the red head and then knelt down. "Come on I'll carry you."

"I'm nearly an adult Keiichi I'm not going to get a piggy back ride."

"It is either this or we leave you here and come get you after school." Keiichi said with a devilish smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Mion said looking into the serious eyes of her friends. "Fine. I will get the piggy back ride if I don't die from embarrassment."

"Think of it as a punishment game. You didn't listen to Rena and now you get to be embarrassed."

Mion sighed loudly as she draped her arms over Keiichi's shoulders and wrapping them around his neck. "You guys won't tell Shion about this will you?"

Keiichi looked up to Rena a smirk on his face.

"No we won't." Rena said with a smile causing Mion to groan.

Keiichi lifted the older girl with ease, only trying to get out of the ditch was the harder part. Eventually the small group began their trek to school, Keiichi oblivious of the effects of his actions were setting in motion.

Rena made many glances at the boy and girl on his back. Pains of jealousy shot through the red haired girl as she watched her best friend being carried by the man she wanted. 'Mion is in my way of happiness, but it is Mion my friend. If she was gone...' Dark thoughts coursed through Rena's mind seeing the pair.

Mion didn't notice the glares as she was blinded by a sense of bliss. Her cheeks glowed a bright pink as she rested her head on top of Keiichi's. 'This started out a bad day but it just got better.' Mion thought as the group made their way down the path. "Um... guys." Mion said getting both of her friends attention.

"Once we get to school what happens when it ends?" Mion asked getting a confused look from her friends. "How will I get home?"

Rena looked to Keiichi quickly her eyes wide. Keiichi returned the look and started chuckling, which in turn caused Rena to giggle.

"I'm sure you can call home once we get to school." Keiichi said between chuckles.

"Or Mii-chan could go to the nurses office and get a loaner crutch. Right, Right." Rena said.

Mion slapped her forehead and sighed as her cheeks flared up in embarrassment. "I wish I could just die...."

Rena lowered her head and smirked evilly. "That could be arranged...." She mumbled lowly, the others seemed to carry on without hearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Mion leaned on her desk watching the clock tick away slowly. Each tick or the hand seemed to take longer and longer. The emerald haired maiden couldn't wait until the teacher dismissed them for the day, the first day everyone was at school in a few days they were going to have some fun. The squeaking of her teacher's chair brought her eyes away from the clock for the first time in an hour and a half.

"Alright. Everyone is dismissed and have a good day." Sensei spoke getting smiles from her students.

Mion spun in her chair and looked to her friends, a wild grin on her face. "I have a game I want to try. Keiichi can you go to my locker and get the brown box." She ordered the only boy left in the room.

"Okay keep your panties on." Keiichi smirked following her orders.

The squeaking of another chair made the green haired girl look to Rena's seat.

"I'm sorry friends but Rena has to run errands for father. He took Rina-chan's leaving him hard." The others nodded grimly except for a purple haired girl who eyed Rena curiously. "Mion. Rena would like to talk later after her errands are done at the dam site if you will be free."

"Ya sure Rena. You think you will be done at five?" Mion asked looking at the clock, getting a nod from Rena.

"Rena is sorry friends." Rena said waving before closing the door.

Mion sighed loudly as the members of the club looked at her quizzically. Keiichi standing beside her locker and the two younger girls leaning on the class presidents desk.

"I thought this would be the first day we could play that game." Mion answered them without them asking. "Since I was hurt and the whole ink catapult incident. This really was the first day all five of us were together."

"Can we play with four?" Satoko asked getting a shrug from Mion.

"I guess but it is a teamwork game and I sort of wanted a four person group versus the master." Mion said getting Keiichi's eyebrow to raise.

"So it would be four on one how are those even odds? The group would win every time." Keiichi said confidently only getting a evil smirk from Mion.

"Get the game out Mr. Confidence." Mion smirked as he did as he was told pulling out a a large brown box.

"How did you fit this in your locker?"

"Very carefully. There is a book called the dungeon master manual in the box hand it to me." Mion said smiling.

"Okay, so what is the other stuff?" Keiichi said handing the book to his leader and pulling out dice and sheets of paper.

"This my young man is a game called Dungeons and Dragons." Mion smiled evilly causing the others in the room to cower slightly. "Make your characters and we shall play..."

…

Rena walked quickly down the dirt path a menacing look in her azure eyes. A plan formulating in her dark clouded mind as she mindlessly scratched at her neck. Her kingdom a few yards away and in that kingdom her scepter.

…

Mion glanced at the clock twenty minutes to five, looking back at the board she saw the small party moving closer to her stronghold. She was going easy on the weary adventurers so they could enjoy the game but her meeting time was growing close, she decided to use her trump.

Mion stood up with the help of a crutch borrowed from the school a smug smile on her face as her prey cleaned up.

"You know that one doesn't count as a punishment game." Keiichi said placing the manuals in the box.

"Why not?" Mion asked heading towards the door.

"You were the only one knowing the rules and Rena wasn't here." Keiichi argued but only got a unbelieving looks from the three girls in the room. "Worth a shot."

"I will give you that young one but we will decide your punishment tomorrow. I have to meet Rena." Mion said turning to go out the door. "Oh have a good night guys."

Mion hobbled out the door and down the dirt path to the meeting place, the cicadas almost deafening her as she marched forward.

"Jeez the cicadas are loud tonight, maybe they know something I don't." Mion chuckled as she thought aloud.

Some distance up the road Mion looked over the edge of the ridge of the junkyard placing a hand over her eyes shading them from the setting sun. She looked into the piles for any sign of her friend, noticing a what looked to be a red haired head behind a crumpled truck cab.

"Hey Rena! I'm here what do you want to talk to me about." Mion shouted waving franticly to her friend.

"I wanted to talk to you about Keiichi-kun." A voice behind Mion spoke coldly making the green haired girl to whip around.

Rena stood behind her friend in her traditional white dress and white beret. A dark shadow shrouded her face making Mion clutch her chest tightly.

"Jeez Rena sneak up on someone why don't ya. You shouldn't scare a old man like that." Mion chuckled but grew serious as Rena didn't laugh. "What's wrong Rena you haven't been yourself lately."

"I haven't called you here to talk about me." Rena said coldly mindlessly scratching at her neck her fingertips growing more and more crimson each scratch. "You are over stepping your grounds."

"What are you talking about Rena?" Mion asked watching her friend confused, she reached out to stop her friend. "You shouldn't scratch like that it's starting to bleed."

"SHUT UP!" Rena shouted causing Mion to step back scared."You are taking him away from me."

"I'm not taking anyone away from you." Mion said backing up only to stop a foot from the edge of the ridge.

"Keiichi has been serving you like a queen. He should be doing that to me." Rena shouted stepping forward. "There is only one way that I can get that."

Realization struck Mion as Rena spoke, a cold chill of fear run down her spine as she glanced behind her and then back to her. The look in her friends eyes told Mion her answer, stepping back her foot met loose dirt as the ground crumbled.

A terrifying feeling of weightlessness gripped Mion as she fell backwards. Time seemed endless as looked up at her friend on the ridge a smirk on her lips. Pain rocketed up her back as she hit something solid causing her to choke as the wind left her lungs painfully. Mion winced as she rolled to her side trying to stand.

"Well you are a little more persistent than the other two that I had to dispose of." Rena said sliding off a discarded playground slide.

"I guess... that... is just... my way..." Mion said looking around her. Her vision blurry from the pain coursing through her back. "What the... hell... is wrong... with you.."

"I am just doing everything to win... club president." Rena said revealing her weapon of choice, the dark wide blade with the signature razor sharp hook on the end.

Mion's eyes widened at the sight of the blade. Panicked she reached around her frantically, the familiar grip of her crutch was the only thing she was able to grab lifting it up in front of her.

"You expect to win with that?" Rena laughed manically lifting the blade above her head." It will be your funeral."

The machete sparked across from the crutch causing both girls to cover their eyes. Rena looked at the injured girl in front of her who had a smirk on her lips.

"This is a loaner from the school. It is made of aluminum." Mion said smirking.

"That won't stop me from getting what is mine." Rena said lifting the blade again ready to strike.

"Keiichi isn't yours!" Mion shouted stabbing the crutch at her friend, ignoring the pain in her back. "He chose to spend time with me. He chose to be with me."

"Liar!" Rena shouted swinging the blade scraping the sharp edge along her friend's shoulder.

Blood splattered the nearby garbage as Mion screamed and clutched her shoulder. Crimson leaked from between her fingers as she rolled on her back trying to hold back as her whole body screamed in pain. Mion clenched her eyes closed trying to ignore the pain by focusing on something different, the crunch of garbage near her head made her open her eyes to see her once friends standing over her blood dripping from her weapon...Mion's blood.

"You think... you have..ugh.. won Rena?" Mion said looking up into the cold blue eyes of the hatchet girl.

"From where I stand.... yes I have." Rena said lifting the blade, but was interrupted by a gagging laugh that turned into a cough.

"Keiichi... won't love you... when he finds... out you kil...led his... friends." Mion said with a cocky smirk.

Rena towered over her prey for a few moments as if the green haired girl's words penetrated. Rena looked at the blade in her hand and then back to her wounded friend and back to the blade. A knowing look suddenly lit up her azure orbs as she rolled the blade in her fingers spinning the hatchet so the blunt edge pointed towards Mion.

"I suppose you are right." Rena said with a distant look in her eyes which caused Mion's hopes to rise.

"Thats why I do this." Rena said making Mion's eyes to widen as the heavy blunt blade swung down.


	10. Chapter 10

A knock on his door made Keiichi Maebara look up from his noodle cup to the clock, it read seven thirty. The young boy raised a eyebrow curiously as he moved to the doorway.

"Who could be coming around now?" He thought to himself as the person knocked again a little more rapidly. Opening the door he saw Mion standing there a twisted handkerchief in her hands. "What's up Mion...wait a second." He said looking at her closer.

"You're sharp Kei-kun. I've been looking for Onee she didn't come home from school and missed a family meeting is she here?" Shion asked with a smirk ignoring the boy's confused looks.

"No she went to meet Rena at the 'treasure mountain' after our club meeting. Why are you in Mion's clothes?" Keiichi asked.

"Okay I will check there. It is a long story I'll tell you on the way my sense of direction is crappy at night." Shion said grabbing Keiichi's arm.

"Wait a second I need my shoes." Keiichi shouted getting a over dramatic sigh from the green haired girl.

"Fine I'll wait. It is just that Onee never misses a meeting, I'm worried that she fell somewhere and can't get out in her condition." Shion said crossing her arms worriedly as Keiichi grabbing his footwear.

"Like earlier today." Keiichi said getting a raised eyebrow from Shion. "She got the crutch caught in a rut or something and fell into the ditch. It broke the crutch and she couldn't crawl out."

"Great make my nerves worse. Thanks a lot Keiichi Maebara." Shion said her voice getting shaky.

"We will find her and have a good laugh at her expense. It will be fine don't worry your pretty little head." Keiichi said standing up with his shoes on.

"You are right... but you shouldn't call me pretty I'm not me." Shion said with a smirk.

"Who said I wasn't meaning the both of you." Keiichi said cockily walking down the road leaving a confused Shion.

Shion suddenly snapped to her senses and charged after the young man. "Wait up you. I am so going to tell Onee on you."

**...**

Rena dragged her prey to a rusty container truck and swung the heavy steel doors open. Reaching down she lifted a large flashlight and turned it on illuminating the cold metal walls of the container, some odds and ends littered the bottom of the container. Everything from cushions of a couch to 'cute' objects.

Rena's prey slid easier on the steel than on the rough terrain of the garbage mountains. Looking down at her prey she smiled wickedly at the unconscious form of her friend. Rena dragged Mion to a nearby discarded recliner chair and placed her in it.

Mion's head head wobbled to and fro as Rena moved her to her pleasure. Binding her arms to the arms of the recliner, and dressing the wound on the emerald haired girl's arm. The cut on Mion's forehead from the blunt edge of the cleaver had stopped bleeding causing less worry from the red head treating the wounds.

"You were right Mion. Rena would never win if Keiichi knew you were killed by Rena." Rena said laughing awkwardly as she walked away from her prisoner. "That why Mion is going to stay here..." Rena chuckled scratching at her neck as closed the steel doors with a loud crash.

…

Keiichi stopped on the path listening carefully as Shion walked a few feet before turning towards him.

"Keiichi?" Shion asked looking at the serious face on the boy behind her.

"I thought I heard something." Keiichi replied to the confused girl. "It sounded like a crash, I think it was this way but it is hard cause the echoes."

"Alright lead the way boy." Shion said with a smile.

"You think I'm lassie? I could leave you right here." Keiichi said getting a shocked look from Shion.

"You wouldn't leave a young girl on a dark road near a junkyard would you?" Shion pleaded getting a chuckle from Keiichi.

"It might be Rena she would be the last to see Mion. She would know where we could find her." Keiichi said walking over to the ridge of the junkyard.

Jumping down he slid down the dusty slope into the mountains of trash. He heard Shion shout something but didn't hear as the bending of metal underneath him drowned it out, suddenly a sudden force knocked him to the ground.

Keiichi tried to stand but felt a heavy weight on his back stopping him. Turning his head he looked into the emerald eyes of Shion.

"I thought you would catch me." Shion said picking herself up from Keiichi.

"I didn't hear you." Keiichi groaned sitting up. "Well I'm sure Rena knows we are here now."

"Well we could find her quicker." Shion chuckled wiping some dust from her blue jeans. Grabbing a flashlight from her back pocket and shining it around her quickly illuminating piles of trash.

"Hey what was that?" Keiichi said pointing to a pile Shion's light passed by, swinging the light back brightened up a aluminum crutch in a small puddle of red liquid. "What is that."

"Looks like a crutch in a puddle ...of... blood..." Shion's eyes widened as she spoke." You think that's Onee's crutch? Is she hurt?"

"We can't be sure that is blood. It could be paint." Keiichi said walking over to the crutch and puddle, and dipping his fingers in it.

"Ew don't touch it." Shion said cringing.

"Well it isn't paint. Too thin." Keiichi said standing up and rubbing it in his fingers. Bending down and picking up the crutch he inspected it noticing deep scratches on the edge he placed it back to the ground. "I'm sure Mion is fine don't worry."

"Somehow I don't believe you Kei-kun." Shion said nervously reaching for something behind her and her face suddenly lit up by the discharge of a tazer. Her voice grew dark as she spoke."I'm taking precautions."

"Fine. Lets just find Rena and hope you don't shock her before we can ask her where Mion is." Keiichi said walking into the piles causing the young girl rush to his side.

…

Rena turned a corner and saw the bounce of a flashlight and the shadowed figure of a man in front of the light. The red headed girl eyed the figure intently as her body moved on its own towards the light stealthily sneaking up on the pair in her domain.

"I don't think we will find her here." The figure said making Rena's ears perk up, the voice was of Keiichi.

"Well maybe she went home." A female voice spoke causing Rena's eyes to narrow.

"Miiiiooonnn." Rena growled in hatred stalking her prey once again.

…

"Did you hear something?" Keiichi asked getting a shake of her head from Shion. "I could have swore I heard something."

A sudden flash of light behind Shion caused Keiichi's body to move on its own diving toward her tackling her to the ground. The whistling of something swinging through the air alerted Shion of something behind her as Keiichi dove at her causing her to fall backward.

The two crashed into the ground, Shion looked up to her savior only to see his face covered in long green hair. Absentmindedly she reached behind her head and felt for her ponytail only to find a small nicely cut stub of hair.

Keiichi spit wildly getting the green hair from his face and mouth looked down to see a wide eyed stunned Shion underneath him. Standing quickly he looked behind him and saw a white dressed attacked with their hooked cleaver in one hand, the other hand was hidden from view. Keiichi didn't know what to do but he couldn't let Shion get hurt so he stood in the best fighting stance he could think of to defend him and his friend.

"You are... a persistent one...." The attacker spoke in a gravelly voice, Keiichi instantly recognized the figure before him.

"What the hell Rena. Why did you attack us." Keiichi shouted causing the young girl to turn around slowly.

Dirt and blood stained the white dress in various places. Keiichi cringed at what he saw her hand doing, scratching relentlessly at her throat. Blood was beginning to soak through the collar of her dress making her look like a murder victim. A vacant look was in her azure eyes as she looked through him to the green haired girl on the ground.

"Rena...not attack....Kei-kun...Rena... attack... Mion..." Rena said menacing causing Keiichi to cringe again.

"That isn't Mion it's Shion. Where is Mion!" Keiichi shouted at his friend only to get a sick sounding laugh.

"Mion behind... I'm sorry...Keii-kun... treat …. queen... sorry...sorry..." Rena said making Keiichi's eyes widen.

"Shion get up and run." Keiichi said to the girl behind him but was surprised when a flash of yellow and green rush past him and at the crazed Rena.

Shion jumped wildly at the crazed girl and swiped at her with what Keiichi could guess was the tazer. Rena jumped backwards causing the emerald haired girl to miss, Rena lifted her blade to strike only to stunned by a shallow slash across her stomach. Shion's eyes narrowed as she held her tazer in one hand and a long combat knife in the other.

"Where is my Onee crazy bitch." Shion said menacingly only getting a laugh from the red haired girl.

"I will... kill you... this ...time Mion.... you won't...be lucky …" Rena said charging at Shion only to have Shion roll to the side.

"Keiichi go find Onee she can't be far. I will fend Rena off." Shion shouted.

"I can't do that." Keichi shouted back.

"If you don't she will be wherever this bitch stuck her alone and hurt." Shion shouted dodging Rena's swipe again. "Now GO!"

Keiichi nodded and rushed to find his friend reluctantly leaving her sister to fight a crazed friend. Nagging thoughts going through his head as he looked for something that Rena could hide something Mion sized.

Shion watched him leave out of the corner of her eye and made a wild smirk. "Now lets have some fun Rena." Shion chuckled as she activated the tazer, this just made the red head laugh and charge at her green haired foe.


	11. Chapter 11

Keiichi ran through the junk yard scanning the area quickly for anything that Rena could have put Mion. He had checked some of the partially crushed cars hoping to see his friend safe and sound. The young man turned around a large pile of rubble and suddenly felt a tug at his ankle pulling him crashing to the ground, the flashlight he held skidding a distance away the light illuminating a familiar puddle.

"Crap. I've run in circles." Keiichi said breathing hard as he stood. Glancing down to his feet was a familiar silver crutch from before, picking it up along with his flashlight he sighed. "Well I better take this with me Mion will need it."

A hollow sounding thump suddenly alerted the young man causing him to spin around quickly to see nothing but a pile of garbage. The thumping continued but was starting to grow slower paced. A strange pull made the young boy blink a few times before he began to follow the sound, he traveled a short distance to the towering doors of a truck trailer. Slowly he gripped the handle and threw open the steel door.

…

Rena wobbled on her feet as she held a shallow cut above her hip the blood was seeping out slowly staining her white cotton dress even more. The dark blade she held in her hand dripping with some new blood for her collection.

Shion leaned heavily on a discarded armoire as she held a wound with her left hand and held her tazer in front of her right. She was chuckling as she watched the crimson leak around her fingers and drop to the ground. "You aren't going to win this time Rena." Shion chuckled getting the red head to twist her head and laugh.

"I have already... won Mion. You... can't run... away....I can finish you..... anytime." Rena said turning away from green haired girl. "I must...find Kei-kun...."

Shion growled as Rena turned away. "I can't let her find Keiichi. He needs time to find Onee. She thinks I am powerless I will show her powerless." Shion thought struggling to stand but in a burst of energy leap at the crazed woman her tazer outstretched to stab her in in the back to disable her. Shion's eyes narrowed in rage as she struck out.

Shion's eyes widened suddenly as she felt a burning pain in her chest as the wind from her lungs left her. She gagged as she looked down slowly to the source of her pain, the dark cleaver had been stabbed into her stomach the blunt edge making a strong club. The green haired girl's eyes rolled back up the blades edge to see the maniac smile of it's wielder.

"You....Lose..." Rena said in a raspy voice making Shion to try to gasp. Rena withdrew her blade from her foe's stomach spinning on her heel bringing the hooked blade into a deadly three hundred and sixty degree spin.

Hollow thumps as something heavy hit some discarded sheet metal and the sound of gushing liquid followed by cackling laughter.

…

Keiichi tossed open the steel door and shone the flashlight inside, the scattered remains of objects littered the metal floor. Keiichi heard a deep moan from inside the container causing the flashlight to tremble as it neared the back, a dirty shoe and a foot in a cast instantly made him raise the light shining it on the green haired girl's face.

"Ugh... that hurts...I have a splitting head ache..." Mion groaned causing a laugh from Keiichi who charged up to her and embraced her in a big hug causing her to wince.

"I'm so glad you are okay. Now to get you out of here and get Shion." Keiichi said trying to untie Mion's bonds.

"Shion is here?" Mion groaned as Keiichi freed one of her hands.

"Yea she is holding off Rena while I found you." Keiichi explained getting a angry look from his friend.

"You left a girl to fight a battle. What kind of man are you."

"One that wouldn't hit a girl that he would have to fight." Keiichi said with a smirk.

"Good point lets get out of here."Mion said grabbing the crutch from Keiichi and using it under her good arm, wincing as she stood from the chair.

Keiichi held out a hand to Mion who smiled. "I'm good, you had better get something in case Rena goes cute mode on Shion."

"You're right." Keiichi said digging around into the piles of odds and ends lifting a long metal pipe he took a few swings before smirking. "It isn't a baseball bat but I think it will do."

The two stepped out of the container and glanced around quickly.

"I wonder where Shion is. She should have been able to take care of Rena." Keiichi said glancing over his shoulder as he lead the way for Mion.

"The Mions.... are crawling.... out of the.... wood work.... Oyashiro-sama is testing.... me ….only way... only way...."A haunting voice spoke in the darkness making Keiichi whip around to a pair of cloudy azure eyes their owner hidden in shadow.

"Rena!"Keiichi shouted causing Mion to turn around to see her former friend.

"Yes Kei-kun." Rena said cocking her head to the side a creepy smile on her lips.

"Where is Shion?" Keiichi asked grabbing Mion's sleeve and pulling her behind him.

"Oh that Mion....she is right here...." Rena said tossing something in front of the couple. "She wasn't....as strong as... she boasted."

The flashlight slowly moved to the object thrown at them as the object wobbled on the hard packed garbage. The green hair covering the object instantly told Mion what had happened, causing her to gag loudly as a cackle cut through the air. Keiichi moved the light from the dismembered item and shined it at the red headed villain.

"Why did you do it." Keiichi's eyes narrowed at the once cheerful happy go lucky girl.

"She stood in my way for you.... Oyashiro-sama punishes the non faithful.... she was unfaithful she was unfaithful..."

"Run Mion get some help I got your back." Keiichi whispered to his friend.

"What if she tries to kill you." Mion whispered back.

"Don't worry about it. Go get the police and get back as fast as you can."

"I can't leave you.." Mion whispered but was interrupted by Keiichi's raised hand.

"If you don't she will kill you and that would hurt me more than the blade." Keiichi said turning to her a determined look in his eyes.

"Rena if you let Mion out of here you will have me here all alone." Keiichi said spread his arms wide blocking the green haired girl from Rena.

Rena's eyes lowered from the pair for a few seconds as she contemplated the options. Keiichi motioned Mion to go as the red haired girl was distracted.

Mion nodded moving up the bank slowly but stopped suddenly and turned around and moved close to Keiichi's side. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek her face burning from a blush, leaving a stunned look on his face. "Be safe."

"I will now get out of here." Keiichi whispered giving her a thumbs up and his cocky smile.

Rena looked up towards the two with a dark glare and a evil smirk. "She can go free if she can out run me." Rena said quickly rushing towards the pair making Mion jump.

Keiichi sidestepped between the two girls causing Rena to skid to a stop. Mion took that chance to struggle to get up the hill. Keiichi glared at the red head darkly giving Mion precious seconds.

"To pass her you have to get through me." Keiichi said getting Rena's eyes to widen.

"But you have me.." Rena said sweetly causing Keiichi to cringe.

Keiichi pointed the metal pipe at the Rena menacingly. "You aren't being yourself. I preferred being friends with the other Rena."

"I am Rena...."

"If you are Rena then you wouldn't be able to hurt her friends." Keiichi said his eyes narrowing at the decapitated head a small distance away.

"She angered Oyashiro-sama. She got in the way of his believer." Rena said coldly raising her blade. "Is Kei-kun standing in the way of Oyashiro-sama's wishes?"

"I guess I am." Keiichi said getting a glare from Rena.

"Then Rena has to do his work..." Rena said before rushing at Keiichi blade ready to strike.

The heavy blade clanged loudly against the the metal pipe as Keiichi blocked the vicious attack. He pushed the blade back as Rena laughed maniacally. She hopped backwards and charged in again causing Keiichi to do the same the weapons sparking as they collided.

"You are more of a challenge than that Mion." Rena laughed causing Keiichi's eyes to narrow.

"That wasn't Mion it was Shion." Keiichi shouted pushing the smaller girl backwards.

Keiichi shoved the smaller Rena backwards with surprising ease. Looking at his opponent closer he noticed why he was overpowering one of the strongest members of their little club.

The white dress she wore was turning a dark red. Various cuts across her body were seeping blood causing Keiichi to examine the blood stains. The largest was soaking from the long jagged scrapes on her neck causing her breath sound ragged and hoarse.

"Stop this Rena or you will die before you could possibly beat me." Keiichi said fearing for his crazed friend.

"You are trying to trick Rena.... trying to trick..." Rena said staggering backwards as Keiichi shoved her blade away again.

"Look at yourself. How could you possibly win when you are barely standing." Keiichi told her pointing to her as she wobbled slightly.

"I must win..... to win Kei-kun..." Rena said raising the blade once again earning a sigh from Keiichi.

"If you keep fighting you will lose me." Keiichi said to her but it fell on deaf ears as she rushed at him.

Rena's blade scraped against the pipe as Keiichi easily deflected the weak blow a cocky smile spread across his lips. The cocky smirk on his face suddenly disappearing as a numb pain in his stomach painted his face with stunned look. Slowly looking down to his gut he saw a knife buried deep into his stomach, his knees buckled at the surprise attack a gasp escaping his lips. Rena stood over him menacingly as she dropped the small blade to the ground with a loud clang.

"I guess that Mion was useful after all." Rena cackled loudly as darkness gripped Keiichi.

The darkness surrounded him as he felt the pain now burning in his gut the echoing cackle of a demon possessed standing above him. The cold darkness slowly drowning out the laughter making him want to scream out but only to meet a eerie silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Keiichi's eyes bolted open and instantly squeezed them shut in pain. The bright white of the room he was in made his head throb with pain, he lifted his arm to shade himself from the brightness only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach and side.

"Don't move quickly sir you might open up your stitches." A womans voice said confusing the young man.

"Where am I?" Keiichi asked his ears ringing only caught part of the answer.

"So you are awake Maebara-san." A elder man said walking into the room. Keiichi recognized him from a few days ago. "You remember me?"

"Yes... detective Ooishi correct." Keiichi said wincing slightly.

"Yes. I have a grim task of asking your side of the story of the events that transpired last night." Ooishi said pulling up a chair beside a large window.

Keiichi eyed the old man darkly. "I just woke up from what I can guess was a surgery. After being stabbed by someone I thought was my friend."

"Yes I know. I said this was a grim task not a merry one." Ooishi chuckled looking out the window. "What do you remember after you were attacked."

"I passed out after the stabbing. I guess it was shock." Keiichi said lifting his shirt slightly revealing a long gash laced with stitches.

"Well I will explain the best I can." Ooishi said his voice growing dark. "When my officers arrived on the scene after Miss Sonozaki's call we found you and a severed head of Shion Sonozaki. The suspect Reina Ryuugu had fled from the scene but we could not find her. By the way Mion Sonozaki had described her she was in bad shape before she fought you and is either dead or on the edge."

Ooishi cracked open the window slightly letting the information sink in for the young man. Keiichi lowered his head grimly realizing he had lost two friends that night.

"Thankfully we were able to save miss Sonozaki after she made the call she was administered here a few rooms away." Ooishi continued causing Keiichi to perk up. "Although there seems be some oddities in her recalling of the events so I need you to clarify."

Keiichi sighed loudly before speaking. "Shion came to my house, she was worried about her sister that never came home. I accompanied her to the junkyard. Rena attacked us Shion made me go find her sister while she fought Rena. I found Mion in a trailer after I heard some banging, she was bound to a chair inside. We escaped but was caught by Rena I told her to run while I stopped Rena and I ended up here." Keiichi said getting nods from the older man.

Ooishi seemed content with Keiichi's explanation calming the young boys nerves. The old man stood with a slight groan earning a confused look from Keiichi.

"I guess I will let you rest. That is all I needed to know." Said moving towards the door. "It is a shame that we have to bury four bodies in three days."

Keiichi eyed him curiously stopping the old man in his tracks.

"We found the body of Tomitake and Takano after the night of Watanagashi. While looking for Reina Ryuugu we discovered two more bodies, they were local scam artists no need to worry about." Ooishi said making Keiichi's eyes go wide.

Suddenly the door swung open almost hitting the old detective. A woman dressed elegantly in a floral kimono stood in the doorway her hand on the knob as she scanned the room curiously, earning confused looks from the two males in the room.

"Hello Mrs. Sonozaki." Ooishi said with a small smirk.

"Hello detective." The woman said pulling her hands into the sleeves of the kimono. "Is this a Mr. Maebara's room?"

"I'm Keiichi Maebara." Keiichi answered lifting his hand slightly.

"Oh good I will be right back." The woman bowed slightly left leaving Keiichi confused Ooishi with a knowing smile on his face.

"I will leave you before your next guest arrives. Get well soon Maebara-san." Ooishi said nodding his head slightly before leaving.

The woman returned a few minutes later pushing a wheelchair with someone in it. Keiichi instantly smiled as a bright crimson blush spread on the chairs occupant's cheeks. Mion had a small sling holding her right arm across her chest and crisp white bandage wrapped around her head.

"Don't smile too much this is just a small set back for this old man." Mion said causing Keiichi's smile to broaden.

"I'm glad you are save, and haven't lost your fighting spirit." Keiichi said getting a smirk from Mion.

"Oh Keiichi this is my mom." Mion pointing over her shoulder to the elegantly dressed woman.

"Hello Maebara-san." Mion's mother bowed slightly causing the two teens to blush.

"Nice to meet you." Keiichi said sheepishly scratching the back of his head trying to ignore the red color on his friends face.

"Mom..um... can Keiichi and...um.." Mion struggled to find her words but her mother gave her daughter a knowing smile.

"I will leave you two, I need to get some coffee." She said giving them a small bow before turning to leave the room.

Mion groaned as her mother shut the door behind her earning a chuckle from Keiichi.

"Your mom isn't that embarrassing. At least you don't have my dad." Keiichi smiled getting a smile from Mion, the smile disappeared quickly as Keiichi lowered his head. "I'm sorry about Shion."

"It wasn't your fault." Mion said reaching out with her good hand and placed it on his leg. "Shion knew what she was doing and even though I feel like something is missing...."

Mion trailed off as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She looked away from her friend ashamed of her weakness. A sudden warmth on her hand forced her to look up to see his hand draped over hers comforting her.

Keiichi smiled weakly at his friend. Mion wiped her tears away looking up him a small smile on her lips.

"You know that shouldn't help me through this... but it does... thank you." Mion said earning a broader smile from Keiichi.

Both laughed as hard as they could not hearing the door creek slowly open.

"So what did Ooishi want?" Mion asked.

"Oh he just wanted..." Keiichi stopped mid-sentence his eyes grow wide.

Terror plastered his face as his color drained causing Mion to turn around in her wheelchair. Mion looked up to a crisp white uniform of a nurse, her eyes following up the body slowly her eyes went wide as she noticed the light red hair.

"Win... any way possible....." The 'nurse' spoke lifting a series of surgical instruments clenched in her blood stained fingers. "Isn't that..... right club president....."

…**....................................**

**There it's done I may change the ending if nobody likes it. I was stricken between a couple different endings and well I completed this one first. Review to show if you like this one or want the other.**


	13. Special ending message from author

Keiichi's eyes bolted open and instantly squeezed them shut in pain. The bright white of the room he was in made his head throb with pain, he lifted his arm to shade himself from the brightness only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach and side.

"Don't move quickly sir you might open up your stitches." A womans voice said confusing the young man.

"Where am I?" Keiichi asked his ears ringing only caught part of the answer.

"So you are awake Maebara-san." A elder man said walking into the room. Keiichi recognized him from a few days ago. "You remember me?"

"Yes... detective Oishi correct." Keiichi said wincing slightly.

"Yes. I have a grim task of asking your side of the story of the events that transpired last night." Oishi said pulling up a chair beside a large window.

Keiichi eyed the old man darkly. "I just woke up from what I can guess was a surgery. After being stabbed by someone I thought was my friend."

"Yes I know. I said this was a grim task not a merry one." Oishi chuckled looking out the window. "What do you remember after you were attacked."

"I passed out after the stabbing. I guess it was shock." Keiichi said lifting his shirt slightly revealing a long gash laced with stitches.

"Well I will explain the best I can." Oishi said his voice growing dark. "When my officers arrived on the scene after Miss Sonozaki's call we found you and a severed head of Shion Sonozaki. The suspect Reina Ryuugu had fled from the scene but we could not find her. By the way Mion Sonozaki had described her she was in bad shape before she fought you and is either dead or on the edge."

Oishi cracked open the window slightly letting the information sink in for the young man. Keiichi lowered his head grimly realizing he had lost two friends that night.

"Thankfully we were able to save miss Sonozaki after she made the call she was administered here a few rooms away." Oishi continued causing Keiichi to perk up. "Although there seems be some oddities in her recalling of the events so I need you to clarify."

Keiichi sighed loudly before speaking. "Shion came to my house, she was worried about her sister that never came home. I accompanied her to the junkyard. Rena attacked us Shion made me go find her sister while she fought Rena. I found Mion in a trailer after I heard some banging, she was bound to a chair inside. We escaped but was caught by Rena I told her to run while I stopped Rena and I ended up here." Keiichi said getting nods from the older man.

Oishi seemed content with Keiichi's explanation calming the young boys nerves. The old man stood with a slight groan earning a confused look from Keiichi.

"I guess I will let you rest. That is all I needed to know." Said moving towards the door. "It is a shame that we have to bury four bodies in three days."

Keiichi eyed him curiously stopping the old man in his tracks.

"We found the body of Tomitake and Takano after the night of Watanagashi. While looking for Reina Ryuugu we discovered two more bodies, they were local scam artists no need to worry about." Oishi said making Keiichi's eyes go wide.

Suddenly the door swung open almost hitting the old detective. A woman dressed elegantly in a floral kimono stood in the doorway her hand on the knob as she scanned the room curiously, earning confused looks from the two males in the room.

"Hello Mrs. Sonozaki." Oishi said with a small smirk.

"Hello detective." The woman said pulling her hands into the sleeves of the kimono. "Is this a Mr. Maebara's room?"

"I'm Keiichi Maebara." Keiichi answered lifting his hand slightly.

"Oh good I will be right back." The woman bowed slightly left leaving Keiichi confused Oishi with a knowing smile on his face.

"I will leave you before your next guest arrives. Get well soon Maebara-san." Oishi said nodding his head slightly before leaving.

The woman returned a few minutes later pushing a wheelchair with someone in it. Keiichi instantly smiled as a bright crimson blush spread on the chairs occupant's cheeks. Mion had a small sling holding her right arm across her chest and crisp white bandage wrapped around her head.

"Don't smile too much this is just a small set back for this old man." Mion said causing Keiichi's smile to broaden.

"I'm glad you are safe, and haven't lost your fighting spirit." Keiichi said getting a smirk from Mion.

"Oh Keiichi this is my mom." Mion pointing over her shoulder to the elegantly dressed woman.

"Hello Maebara-san." Mion's mother bowed slightly causing the two teens to blush.

"Nice to meet you." Keiichi said sheepishly scratching the back of his head trying to ignore the red color on his friends face.

"Mom..um... can Keiichi and...um.." Mion struggled to find her words but her mother gave her daughter a knowing smile.

"I will leave you two, I need to get some coffee." She said giving them a small bow before turning to leave the room.

Mion groaned as her mother shut the door behind her earning a chuckle from Keiichi.

"Your mom isn't that embarrassing. At least you don't have my dad." Keiichi smiled getting a smile from Mion, the smile disappeared quickly as Keiichi lowered his head. "I'm sorry about Shion."

"It wasn't your fault." Mion said reaching out with her good hand and placed it on his leg. "Shion knew what she was doing and even though I feel like something is missing...."

Mion trailed off as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She looked away from her friend ashamed of her weakness. A sudden warmth on her hand forced her to look up to see his hand draped over hers comforting her.

Keiichi smiled weakly at his friend. Mion wiped her tears away looking up him a small smile on her lips.

"You know that shouldn't help me through this... but it does... thank you." Mion said earning a broader smile from Keiichi.

Both laughed hard ignoring the pain in their side and arm respectively. Keiichi slid his legs out from under the sheets and stepped onto the cold tile floor earning a confused look from Mion.

"You are supposed to be resting." Mion asked getting a smirk from the young man.

"When did I ever pay attention to the rules?" Keiichi said earning a light chuckle from Mion.

Grabbing the handles on her wheelchair Keiichi silently pushed the green haired girl to the window. He then grabbed a chair sitting near his bed and turned it to face his guest and sat down. Mion gave him a warm smile as Keiichi winced slightly in the chair.

"You shouldn't push yourself. We are both recovering from quite a ordeal." Mion said looking out the rather large window a small blush flaring up on her cheeks.

"I know but this just proves something." Keiichi said with a smirk.

"What is that." Mion said turning back to her friend.

"I would do anything for you." Keiichi said making Mion's cheeks burst into a blush. "Not to mention I told Shion I would look after you and I don't want to have her haunting me for the rest of my days."

Mion chuckled slightly as she remembered her fallen sister. "Not to mention if something did happen I would be right beside her haunting your ass."

Keiichi laughed looking out the window with a smile.

A quick movement outside caught his attention bringing his eyes down to the ground, a small crowd of patients and their families wandered the grounds. One person stood out to him from the crowd, the dirty white dress, the dirt caked beret on top of her crimson hair. She stood in the crowds but was almost lit up under the sunny sky.

Keiichi froze a look of terror on his face. Mion looked at him confused and placed her good hand on his thigh causing him to turn to her.

"What's wrong Keiichi?"

"Rena is out there." Keiichi said his voice trembling, he watched as her worried look turned to disgust.

"That isn't funny Keiichi." Mion turning away from him disgusted.

Keiichi looked out the window and saw nothing. He quietly rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I guess I was seeing things. Maybe it is the medication."

"I don't think you would be on that kind of stuff." Mion said.

Keiichi looked at her his eyes widened as he did getting Mion to look at him confused.

Behind her stood a shadowy figure a devilish grin on its lips. The dirty blood stained white dress, the blood stained fingertips added to the horrific visage before him. Keiichi wanted to scream as figure lifted her head to reveal the gaping holes in his friend's throat, her azure eyes burrowing a hole through him.

He could hear Mion trying to talk with him but it was faint he was mesmerized by the horrific figure as she lifted arm sickly revealing the menacing steel of her weapon. Keiichi looked up to the grin of the monster to see it mouthing something.

"He is mine... He is mine... He is mine... He is mine..." Keiichi read the lips stunned as he watched the figure lift the blade.

Keiichi turned away from the sight closing his eyes tightly. He heard nothing except Mion's confused questions, his eyes creped open to see the figure he didn't want to see.

Rena sat on his bed her head twisted to the side. Her lips were curled up into a menacing grin, her eyes were blank as if rolled back into her skull. The ragged dirty white dress was caked in blood hers or someone else's Keiichi couldn't tell. Her vacant eyes burned into him sending waves of panic through his stricken body.

"I looove you Keiichi-kun...We are going.... to be together... forever forever..." She spoke with a gurgled slurred voice.

Keiichi's eyes widened as he stared at the creature sitting on his bed his hand slowly reaching sub-consciously to his throat.

**End Chapter.**

…**....................................**

**An alternate ending but still ends roughly the same. I intended to make a sequel to make it like a arc from the series but wanted to finish other stories first. My War craft story is taking longer than I intended and well my muse is off on a bender heh. I am sorry to disappoint my readers with the previous chapter, I admit it wasn't my best work. Thank you for reading this and review favorite whatever. Thank you. **


End file.
